Close Your Eyes
by Deathcrest
Summary: A senator from the country of Al Zherma feels the wrath of the leader of the Homonculi, Lust.


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

-Close Your Eyes-

I walked down the aisle of the cathedral. I approached the table where the chalice and a black book lay. Soon, I had already held the book in my hands. It was a captivating piece of information. It had scarlet trimmings on the side and a long, depending on the height of the book, narrow, crimson strip of fabric that protruded from inside the book. I opened the book and I saw writings and began to read them.

**_The Lord is my light and my salvation _**

**_whom shall I fear? _**

**_The Lord is the stronghold of my life≈ _**

**_of whom shall I be afraid?_**

**_When evil men advance against me to devour my flesh,  
when my enemies and my foes attack me, they will stumble and fall._**

**_Though an army besiege me, _**

**_my heart will not fear; _**

**_though war break out against me, _**

**_even then will I be confident._**

**_One thing I ask of the Lord, _**

**_this is what I seek: that I may dwell in the house of the Lord all the days of my life, _**

**_to gaze upon the beauty of the Lord and to seek him in his temple._**

**_For in the day of trouble he will keep me safe in his dwelling; _**

**_he will hide me in the shelter of his tabernacle and set me high upon a rock._**

**_Then my head will be exalted above the enemies who surround me; _**

**_at his tabernacle will I sacrifice with shouts of joy; _**

**_I will sing and make music to the Lord._**

**_Hear my voice when I call, O Lord; _**

**_be merciful to me and answer me._**

**_My heart says of you, "Seek his face!" _**

**_Your face, Lord, I will seek._**

**_Do not hide your face from me, _**

**_do not turn your servant away in anger; _**

**_you have been my helper. Do not reject me or forsake me, _**

**_O God my Savior._**

**_Though my father and mother forsake me, _**

**_the Lord will receive me._**

**_Teach me your way, O Lord;_**

**_lead me in a straight path because of my oppressors._**

**_Do not turn me over to the desire of my foes, _**

**_for false witnesses rise up against me, breathing out violence._**

**_I am still confident of this: _**

**_I will see the goodness of the Lord in the land of the living._**

**_Wait for the Lord; be strong and take heart and wait for the Lord._**

I was amazed by such worship I did not notice the creeping shadow upon me. When I turned around, I saw a woman standing by the great doors of the cathedral. Through the lucent moonlight I could see her face but only half of her body, for the other half was covered in darkness. She stared at me through her long brown hair. She wore a fitting gown of the same color but what really intrigued me was the anomalous sign on her chest. It was the Oroborous.

"Who are you?" I asked in a calm tone. I could still see her penetrating eyes on me when she closed the door.

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" This time, my voice was already impatient and angry. How dare she enter a holy place with such a fornicating attire and such vulgar mannerisms!

"You talk too much for a politician, senator" She said. I froze. How did she know I was a senator? I saw her walk towards the left hallway. I followed her but when I reached the hallway, there was no sign of the woman.

"Humans...I wished I would return to being a human once." I heard her voice behind me. It was filled with such abhorrence and a bit of..._**despair**_?

I turned around and again I was met by pitch emptiness. What in the world?!

"What is the matter? Petrified?" I heard her mockery again. I kept on turning around and around.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU?! FACE ME!!" I shouted. My voice was echoing inside the church.

I saw a shadow pass by me. I followed it and I saw it rest on one of the gargoyles on top of the pillars.

"Why be afraid of something lesser than you?" Her voice was cold and eerie. Her voice was continually loud and soft as if she was everywhere at once.

"NO, I AM NOT!!! FACE ME!! YOU COWARD!!!" She was everywhere. I could feel her touch and voice both so near and so far. Whispering nothing but abhorrence in my ears.

I could feel her all around me. She was mocking me, killing me in the inside. Then I screamed.

_**-+-**_

"It is to My greatest displeasure that the senator from the country of Al Zherma is unable to attend the senate meeting." Chancellor Mustang said into the microphone held in front of him.

"Well then, Chancellor. We must continue even if one senator happens to be absent. The delegation of 100 cannot be transferred to another date." Said the senator from Ziyal to the Chancellor.

"Or else pandemonium will soon ensue from the nations. We must continue, Chancellor." The senator from Grestai demanded.

"If that is to put into account, We will soo- yes?" Chancellor Mustang turned to face the Vice-Chancellor. He was handed a document by the Vice-Chancellor and soon began to read.

"We have now learned of the cause for senator Dementille's abscence. She has been sent to a asylum for her unstable condition. Causes are still to be found." Mustang announced to the senate inside the senate rotunda.

Senators began chatting with their assistants.

"This news is quite unexpected and quite embarassing for the nation of Al Zherma." Said one senator.

"Indeed, the House of Mustang agrees." The Chancellor said.

Author's note:

Wow...I actually included politics...but when I wrote it, I actually enjoyed it.

Anyway, reviews. The House of Destreich begs you.


End file.
